U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,699 to Haller et al. discloses the use of audio signals from audio source 21, such as from a tape recorder, record player, or other source of audio information to control voltage controlled dimmers 24 and lamp loads 32-35. (Haller, Col. 2, lns. 26-55). U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,064 to Jones Sr. discloses flashing incandescent and fluorescent lamps in response to speech or music. U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,742 to Vergara discloses lights within a drum which are controlled by switch means responsive to vibrational motion of the drum skin (or head). (Vergara, col. 2, lns. 34-37) The switch means disclosed are an inertia switch or a diaphragm switch. (Vergara, col. 4, ln. 66-col. 5, ln. 2). These switches open and close at the frequency of the beating of a drum stick on the drum skin. (Vergara, col. 4, lns. 62-65). In Vergara, each light 53 within the drum is supported in a socket 55 which is attached to foam liner 17 but not to shell 15. (Vergara, col. 4, lns. 38-50) It appears that the switches are clamped to the shell 15. (Vergara, Col. 5, lns. 3-9; col. 5, lns. 30-37).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,008 to Dorfman discloses a plurality of light sources controlled by drum. Lamps are positioned between drum heads. (Dorfman, col. 10, lns. 35-39. The output from a comparator 108 which controls a light is either all on for strong impacts to drum; all off for extraneous noises; or a series of pulses whose on-time to off-time ratio is a direct function of the input level provided by a peak detector 106. (Dorfman, col. 6, lns. 3-8). Pulse former 112 is used to warm lamps. (Dorfman, col. 7, lns. 19-31). Dorfman also discloses a microphone pickup 200. (Dorfman, col. 8, lns. 19-30).